Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)/Notes
Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) b. January 03, 1915, 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA d. November 16, 1998, Andover Nursing Center, 1 O'Brien Lane, Andover, Sussex County, NJ, USA Social Security Number: 147247860 Avon Representative Genealogy: The Van Deusen and Winblad families married twice: (1) Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928- ) married Emmett Peter Van Deusen II (1926-2002) and (2) Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) married Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998), the daughter of Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987). Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), Written Testimony, 2000 Birth: Date of Birth: Sunday, January 03, 1915 Place of Birth: 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Birth Order: 1 of 1 living Father: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1967) Mother: Marie Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Source: Birth Certificate, Naida Muriel Freudenberg, 1915 Siblings: Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) Selma Louis Freudenberg (1921- ) Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg (1928-1989) Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, 1998 Education: Public School #6, Public School #11, Public School #17 (1921-1929) Spenser College (nights) Source: Naida Freudenberg, Written Memoirs, 1987 Confirmation: Date of Confirmation: May 19, 1929 Place of Confirmation: Scand. Evangelical Lutheran Trinity Church, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, USA Source: Confirmation Certificate, 1929 Marriage: Date of Marriage: Saturday, October 26, 1935 Place of Marriage: Trinity Lutheran Church, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Spouse: Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) Witness: Sidney R. Thompson, 181 Cartaret Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Ruth Edith Backe, 310 Chapel Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Bride's Residence at Marriage: 11 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Note: Ruth Edith Backe is Naida's best friend Source: Marriage Certificate, New Jersey, 1935 Occupation: Woolworths, Journal Square (Christmas for two days) Avon (16 years, after marriage) Source: Naida Freudenberg, Written Memoirs, 1987 Trinity Lutheran Church: 195 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Telephone: 201-435-9807 Source: Telephone Directory, 1998 Andover Nursing Center: 1 O'Brien Lane, Andover, NJ Phone: 973-383-6200 Source: Internet Directory, 1998 Church: Trinity Lutheran Church, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Holy Trinity Church, North Caldwell, NJ (April 17th 1960- ) Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 Source: Printed Eulogy of Peter Van Deusen, 1993 Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915- ) by Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968), 1923: Arthur O. Freudenberg married, February 28, 1914, Maria E. Winblad, daughter of John and Salmine (Pedersen) Winblad, both now deceased, her father during his lifetime being associated with an ocean steamship line. Mr, and Mrs. Freudenberg are the parents of two daughters; Naida Muriel and Selma Louise. Source: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968), 1923 Source: History of the Municipalities of Hudson County; Van Winkle, Daniel; 1923; p. 728-729 Medical: Alzheimer's around 1987 Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, 1998 Burial: Restland Memorial Park, East Hanover, New Jersey, USA Section Elm, Plot 183, Grave 1 Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) Section Elm, Plot 183, Grave 2 Burnette Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) Section Elm, Plot 183, Grave 3 Paul John Schwendel (1940-1996) Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 Source: Restland Memorial Park, 1998 Home *22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey (1915) Source: Birth Certificate, 1915 *58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey (1920) Source: US Census for NJ, 1920 *11 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey (1935) Source: Marriage Certificate, NJ, 1935 *159 Ogden Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey (1953-1960) *4 Green Meadows Road, Fairfield, New Jersey (1960-abt1985) *136 Change Bridge Road, Montville, Morris County, New Jersey, USA (abt1985-1993) Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, 1998. This was their condo after retirement. *Andover Nursing Center, 1 O'Brien Lane, Andover, Sussex County, New Jersey, USA (Abt 1990-1998) Source: Obituary, 1998 Children: Lynette Naida Van Deusen (1936- ) Joan Van Deusen (1941- ) Susan Penny Van Deusen (1952- ) Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, 1998 Social Security Death Index: Name: NAIDA VANDEUSEN Social Security Number: 147247860 Date of Death: 3 Jan 1915 Date of Birth: 16 Nov 1998 Residence (2/88 and prior): 00 Last Residence (Zip): 07071 Carlstadt, Bergen, NJ Lump Sum Payment Location (Zip): Source: Social Security Death Index, 1999 Chronology of Naida Muriel Freudenberg 1915 Birth of Naida Muriel Freudenberg at 22 Hopkins Avenue on January 3rd 1917 US enters WWI in April 1918 WWI ends 1920 Living at 58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City 1921 Birth of Selma Louise Freudenberg, her first sibling, on July 17th 1928 Birth of Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg, her second sibling, on September 27th 1929 Graduation in January 1929 Confirmation at Lutheran Trinity Church, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ on May 19th 1929 Trip to Chicago, Illinois and Lake Geneva, Wisconsin with Selma, Mae and Otto 1929 Stock Market Crash on October 29th begins Great Depression 1929 (circa) Arthur Oscar Freudenberg abandons family 1929 Joins The Jersey Journal Junior Club 1929 "Happiness" published in Jersey Journal on December 15th 1930 Joins Voice of Hollywood, as member "9262" 1930 Joins WPAP Radio Movie Club of New York City on March 20th 1930 "Westward Bound", part I, published in Jersey Journal on March 8th 1930 "Westward Bound", part II, published in Jersey Journal on March 15th 1930 "Westward Bound", part III, published in Jersey Journal on March 20th 1930 "College Days" published in Jersey Journal on April 26th 1931 Joins Jersey Journal Club Magazine on October 12th 1931 R.L. Stevensen poem dedicated to Naida in Jersey Journal on October 17th 1932 "Queer Sandlewood Box" published in Jersey Journal on January 14th 1932 "Friendship", dedicated to Ruth Edith Backe, published in Jersey Journal on January 16th 1932 "Junior Yell" published in Jersey Journal on February 11th 1932 Visits Otto Winblad at the Mirror (his newspaper) on February 21st 1932 "My Friends" published in Jersey Journal on March 12th 1932 "Tommorrow Never Comes" published in Jersey Journal on April 23rd 1932 "Mother Mine" published in Jersey Journal on May 7th 1932 Burnett and Naida sing at "Old Ladies Home on Bergen Ave" for first date in October 1932 First date with Burnett on Sunday "after hayride" in October 1932 Pays $22 tuition for Drake Secretarial College on December 1st 1932 Attends first basketball game with Pete on December 3rd 1932 Living at 9 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 1933 Starts at Drake Secretarial College on September 1st 1933 Finishes at Drake Secretarial College in March 1933 Attending dance with Burnett Peter Van Deusen on March 29th 1933 Attends first High School graduation for Ruth Backe on June 30th 1933 Finds first four leaf clover in Ruth Backe's backyard in August 1933 Attends Luther League picnic on August 13th 1933 Attends first football game with Burnett VAn Deusenon September 23rd 1933 Attends Luther Anniversary celebration in NYC on November 5th 1934 Attends her second High School graduation for Burnett Van Deusen on January 30th 1935 Living at 11 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 1935 Marriage to Burnette Peter Van Deusen on October 26th 1936 Birth of Lynette Naida Van Deusen, her first child, on June 11th 1941 Birth of Joan Van Deusen, her second child, on March 29th 1941 Pearl Harbor is bombed on December 7th 1945 Germany surrenders in May 1945 Hiroshima bombed on August 6th 1950 North Korean troops invade South Korea on June 25th 1953 Move to 159 Ogden Avenue, Jersey City, as homeowner 1952 Birth of Penny Van Deusen, her third child, on January 27th 1959 Birth of David Anthony Dahl, her first grandchild, on July 21st 1960 (circa) Move to North Caldwell, NJ from Jersey City, NJ 1968 Death of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, her father, in January 1987 Death of Maria Elizabeth Freudenberg, her mother, on March 7th 1989 Death of Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg, her sister, on April 24th 1993 Death of Burnette Peter Van Deusen, her husband, on October 31st 1998 Death of Naida Muriel Freudenberg on November 16th Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 2004 Drake Secretarial College: Drake Building, 17-25 Concourse East at Journal Square Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) My first job was in Woolworth's, Journal Square. It lasted 2 days at Christmas time. people were demanding and I was always sensitive in those days. I worked for my father, then a real job with Mackel Service, Journal Square. Later Avon for 16 years. favorite place growing up was spending 2 weeks with my Aunt Ada Freudenberg and uncle Ralph Kolman at their Summer place at Matavan Beach, New Jersey. first time I was away from home was when my uncle Ralph Kolman picked me up and took me to their shore place at Matavan Beach. Source: Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998), Written Testimony, 1987 Maria (Mae) Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) by Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998): Mother cleaned a doctor's office once a week. Father had a real estate office. My mother was an outstanding Christian. A good mother and a good cook. Mother wrote poems and also wrote her own material when she spoke at Glad Tjeneste. My father is buried in Flower Hill Cemetery with his family. My mother is buried with her little two year old brother, Eddie, who died of whooping cough. They are buried in the cemetery on Ocean Avenue in Jersey City. Source: Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998), Written Testimony, 1987 1930 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 071, Sheet 01B, Line 56-61Image 01/81 9 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: Arthur Freudenberg, age 39, married at age 23, real state broker Mary Freudenberg, wife, age 35, married at age 18 Naida Freudenberg, daughter, age 15 Selma Freudenberg, daughter, age 10 Helen Freudenberg, daughter, age 1 6/12 Otto Winblad, lodger, age 28, widower, typesetter for Jersey Journal Household Interpreted: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1967) Estranged husband of Marie Elizabeth Winblad Marie Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Wife of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) Child of Arthur Freudenberg and Marie Winblad Selma (Sally) Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) Child of Arthur Freudenberg and Marie Winblad Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) Child of Arthur Freudenberg and Marie Winblad Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) Brother of Marie Elizabeth Winblad Note: Freudenberg is written as "Freudenburg" Note: Ottow Winblad is listed as lodger instead of brother-in-law Note: Winblad is written as "Winbladt " Note: Selma is indexed as Selam sic Freudenburg sic Note: Naida is indexed as Narda sic Freudenburg sic Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1930 Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) b. January 03, 1915, 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA d. November 16, 1998, Andover Nursing Center, 1 O'Brien Lane, Andover, Sussex County, NJ, USA Social Security Number: 147247860 Avon Representative Prepared by Richard Arthur Norton on April 15, 2004 Category:Notes pages